Come Pick Me Up, I've Landed
by lizook
Summary: “He has a valid argument, Booth.” “Just whose side are you on anyhow?”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Many thanks to **cathmarchr** for spot check and to **space77** for the brainstorming & look over.

**Disclaimer**: *checks* Nope, Bones doesn't belong to me. Title found in Ben Folds' _Landed.

* * *

_He wrapped his scarf around his neck a little tighter, the freak storm - _could it really be called 'freak' if they'd had similar storms two of the past three years?_ - beginning to rage around them once more. Snowflakes swirled in the air, the strong breeze nestling them in Bones' hair and he grinned, watching as she handed Parker the toboggan and he began struggling back up the hill, snow well past his knees.

"Hey, bud," he moved toward the second path (the one directed _away_ from the jungle gym) and crouched in the snow, packing it down even further, "sorry you're stuck here with me and Bones instead of at your mom's with your friends."

Park shrugged, dropping the sleigh on the track. "It's ok. Sledding's still pretty cool... though..." he sat down on the sled, eyebrow raising in thought, "snowboarding is a lot cooler."

"We've been over this: it's too dangerous and the equipment's too expensive to be used only once every couple years."

"Bones," the younger Booth cupped his hands around his mouth, calling down the hill to her, "Bones, tell him it wouldn't just be once every couple years... we could go on vacation to ski resorts..."

"He has a valid argument, Booth." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, eyes sparkling.

"Just whose side are you on anyhow?"

"I'm merely agreeing that logically the risk is no greater than allowing him to play hockey. Additionally, there are many centrally located resorts-"

"You wanna go skiing?"

"I admit there's a challenging aspect to it which appeals to me."

"It apples you?" He brushed some powder from his knees and leaned forward, giving Parker the push he needed to get started down the hill.

"Appeals! And be careful, using that amount of force to push him could aggravate your back."

He rolled his eyes and attempted to stop his mouth from curling upwards. It didn't work. She loved him, worried about him... even after years together it still thrilled him.

"Are you ever going to take your turn?" He stood, hands falling to his hips. "C'mon, you've gotta be freezing just standing there watching us."

"I told you it's been years, I don't feel the need-"

"Stop rationalizing and just come enjoy it, Bones."

Shoving her hands in her pockets, she sighed, knowing he wasn't going to stop pestering her until she went down at least once; he'd been trying to drag her up the hill all morning as it was.

"Fine, but," she laughed, taking the toboggan rope Parker was already holding out to her, and started up the hill towards him, "only if you go with me."

"Try to stop me."

She just shook her head, grinning at his flushed cheeks and obvious joy that she'd agreed, as she trudged towards him. The snow was still falling, lightly drifting between them, and her breath caught as he wiped a flake from her nose and smiled even more widely at her.

Finally reaching the top, she tugged at her hat and took a few deep breaths as he snatched the rope from her hands. Quickly, he positioned the sleigh on the path and pulled her onto it in front of him, as if to prevent her from changing her mind.

"You ready?" His voice was low in her ear and she shuddered at the contrasting warmth and chill it sent coursing through her.

"Yes, let's go."

"Ok. Park," he scooted closer, knees tightening around her, "be ready to stop us if need be... I don't want us crashing into a park bench..."

Seeing his son nod, Booth dug his hands into the bank, "All right," he pressed a kiss to her temple and pushed the sleigh back a bit before propelling them forward, "here we go."

His strong arms wrapped around her waist, warm breath dancing across her neck as he laughed, their momentum rapidly increasing. Her hair flew back in his face, hands gripping his thighs tightly as they hit the crest of the hill and she screamed. Loud.

Joyfully.

Faster and faster they went, her head relaxed against his chest, laughter bubbling from both of them as they neared the bottom and... wiped out still some ten feet away from Parker...

Rolling to her, he tried to catch his breath, dissolving into hysterics once more as their eyes met, confusion, amusement, _love_ reflecting back at him. His knee nudged between hers, thumb caressing her cheek, brushing her hair out of the way, as he lowered his lips to hers.

What he'd intended to be soft and gentle quickly turned passionate - scalding hot - as her mouth opened beneath his and her hands pressed his hips into hers. Subtly she rocked against him, her tongue slipping over his as she sighed and moved her arm to...

He gasped as a handful of snow fell over his head.

"Bones, that wasn't," he paused, shuddering as the water ran down his back, "very nice."

"I had to cool you down somehow." She winked and, standing, offered him her hand.

_Oh no way was she getting out of it that easily._ Lacing his fingers through hers, he pushed himself off the ground, hastily forming a snowball. She'd taken two steps towards Parker when he let it sail, hitting her square on the shoulder. She turned, mouth falling open in surprise before she was hit with another one - this time courtesy of the younger Booth.

Grinning, she ducked, packed some snow into tight balls and sent the ammunition careening in opposite directions at her boys. They scattered, packing their own snowballs as they went. Projectiles soon filled the air, laughter and taunting echoing through the empty park as they covered each other in snow.

"Oh." Her breath left with a rush as an errant throw from Booth hit her in the neck.

"Bones, you ok?" he dropped the snow he'd been ready to fling at Parker and rushed to her.

"I'm fine, it," she leaned against him, shaking her head as his hand smoothed over her waist as if to determine whether she really was, "it just surprised me."

"K, but," he brushed his lips over her forehead, cheeks, lips... "maybe we should head home... get warmed up before someone really does get injured..."

Chuckling, she turned and started towards the abandoned sled. "C'mon let's just enjoy it," she glanced over her shoulder, eyebrow lifting as she met his gaze, "I'll race you back to the top..."

A quick look to his left assured him that Parker was occupied building what appeared to be a snow fort and he smiled, starting after her. "You're on."


End file.
